


Adventures of Colonial America

by whirly_girl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones (Hetalia: Axis Powers), Alice Kirkland (Nyotalia), Amelia F. Jones (Nyotalia), Arthur Kirkland (Hetalia: Axis Powers), But not an incestuous couple, Co-exisiting Hetalia/Nyotalia, Colonial American Era, Drabble Series, Gen, Headcanon, No real chronological order, The England siblings are Americas' parents, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirly_girl/pseuds/whirly_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series/character study based on Amelia and Alfred in their colonial days. </p><p>Join the Colonial!America siblings on their daily escapades; slaying mighty dragons, swiping cookies, getting out of boring lessons and escaping England's (completely unwarranted) punishments. </p><p>Both fluff and feels await all who enter here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Colonial America

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred and Amelia watch at the edge of Boston Harbor as Arthur and Alice sail away across the sea (not for the first time).
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Sad kids in the cold

“Alfred?”

“Yea?”

“What do you think mother and father do when they’re not here with us?”

The boy glanced over at his sister, her nose and eyes red and shiny from more than just the cold ocean wind. 

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “Important nation things?”

Amelia nodded, understanding that that was the best answer she could get. They were only colonies; England kept them in the dark about many aspects of nation life, promising to answer their questions when they were older.

Until the day they would truly understand why they left so often, it was hard to say goodbye to Arthur and Alice. They were never able to stay with America long, so the time the family spent together was always bittersweet, but the elder nations promised kisses and stories and presents upon their return.

The children stood at the edge of Boston Harbor, the air around them thick with humidity from the bay and chilled by winter. Fat white snowflakes drifted down, twirling in the breeze. Around them, fishermen and merchants unloaded their catches and wares, their movements sluggish in the cold. Mighty wooden ships creaked and groaned on the waves, swaying and pulling at their heavy mooring ropes.

“Do you think they miss us yet?” Amelia inquired.

Alfred didn't turn to answer; instead he kept his eyes locked on the large ship out near the horizon, a lone brownish shape against the snow-laden clouds. It grew fainter with each passing minute, thick fog engulfing the vessel until it was no more than a hazy specter on the water. They had been with the ship at its departure, watching their parents waving mournfully from over the railings until they were too far away to see clearly.

“Yes, I do.”

She looked at him and smiled gratefully, blue eyes bright with unshed tears. He returned the grin and squeezed their clasped hands tighter, warmth seeping through the wool of their mittens. 

The two children huddled close against the intensifying winter wind, the ghosts of parting embraces and kisses lingering, their fragile hearts aching at the separation. Alfred sniffed and rubbed his free hand under his nose and over his eyes. 

A sudden squall blew in from the bay, sending icy bullets of snow into the nation children. The chill cutting through their coats and sent Amelia’s skirts flapping around her ankles. 

“L-let’s get home,” Alfred stammered through chattering teeth. “Nanny W-Wilkins sh-should have lunch ready…”

Amelia nodded and let go of her brother’s hand to tighten her bonnet around her ears, her fingers clumsy under the mittens. The boy waited, shivering, and held out his hand again when she finished tying the bow. She took it and the two set off, navigating their way through the throng of half-frozen colonists. 

At the entrance of the harbor, they paused and looked back out at the choppy waters of the bay, hoping for a last glimpse of England’s ship, but it had already been eclipsed by the mist. 

Heads bowed against the wind, the two turned and stumbled home through the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the next drabble will be happier...
> 
> Headcanon:
> 
> Sorry for any USUK shippers out there expecting anything; I don't ship it. I see their relationship as a parent-child one, nothing else. 
> 
> It might be weird to have a brother and a sister called "father" and "mother" by two kids, but I believe that relationships to nations are quite flexible. They're called "mother" and "father" because they're in parental positions, not because they're the children's actual, biological parents.
> 
> I imagine a universe where both the Hetalia and Nyotalia countries exist: I think it'd bring a better balance to the nations, having both genders represent a country. They could both still have the same general personality, but individual traits would be different. I've read some headcanons experimenting with this concept and I, for one, really like it.
> 
> Also, since there are two representatives of each nation, the country's name could be used as a plural indication of the siblings. 
> 
> Ex: Alice and Arthur = England, not Englands


End file.
